


i guess a part of me (likes to talk to you)

by calrissianns



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the first time, LangDyne, Rated T for swearing, ScottHope, Small one shot, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), again it's not a songfic tho bc this isnt a fucking musical, based off a musical again, be proud of me, hope can't handle crushes, pre amatw, scott is adorable as usual, whatever u want to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "and he changes from a guy thatyou'd never be intoto a guy that i'd kinda be into"When Hope thinks of a potential partner, Scott Lang isn't supposed to come to mind. But lately, it seems he's changing, and so are her feelings.It's a bit scary, really.





	i guess a part of me (likes to talk to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was seriously written on a whim!! I've always loved Scott and Hope and have always wanted to write a fic on them, and today it hit me. The fic is based on a song from Be More Chill, titled A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into, and this fic is purely fluff! 
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend @thejollymilano once again, for just being the best person in general. Love you 3000.

Hope Van Dyne is not someone who is big on romance. It’s nice, she supposes, but it’s not her priority. She dates a few guys on the occasion, but they’re typically meatheads who only want to get in her pants. It’s quite frankly exhausting.

 

And if she’s being honest, Scott Lang looked to be the same way. He’s pretty, and funny, but he’s a thief. And the fact that her father had chosen him over her filled her with rage.

 

But no matter what, she can’t hold her resentment towards him. Because every time she sees him, he makes her laugh (though she would never show it), or just proves he’s more than his jail record.

 

It’s a Saturday when she sees him, as he visits to get something he left there when talking to her father. She’s sitting on the couch, trying to relax (something incredibly hard for her to do, she has so much going on right now), when he comes in.

 

“Oh, great. My headache’s back,” she remarks. He shakes his head, smiling.

 

“Very funny.” He looks around the living room, under the couch pillows, and around the coffee table. “Since when are you one to just watch Netflix on the couch?”

 

“Since a lot has been happening lately,” she replies. “I want to take a break, let my mind slow down.” She gives him a look. “Would you like me to get off the couch? Want to take it apart and throw away the cushions?”

 

He smiles at her. “It would actually be kind of nice if you got off the couch…”

 

She rolls her eyes and obliges. “What’s going on?” He asks.

 

“It’s a secret,” she says with a smirk. But of course, she can’t help but gloat about her victory, if only a _tiny bit_. “Well, if you must know, my father has given me the Wasp Suit.”

 

“Really?” Scott asks, and hits his head on the coffee table. “Shit.” He genuinely sounds happy. “Wow! I’m so glad!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No, seriously! You’re finally getting recognition, you know? And you deserve it, you’re smart _and_ good at fighting.”

 

Her face starts to heat up, and she wills it to stop. Please. “You mean that? Not toying with me?”

 

“No! Listen, I’ve told my share of lies but this is the truth. I promise.” He smiles. “I look forward to working with you.” He holds out his hand.

 

She bites her lip and takes it. “So we are friendly coworkers now, huh?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“And…” she begins to say. “For what it’s worth, you’re really talented. And an incredibly funny, genuine, sweet guy.”

 

Scott Lang’s smile lights up his eyes, his dimples showing on each cheek. It lights up her heart, too. He just has that power, that way, of making her happy, like she can’t explain. And maybe she won’t try to anymore. She’s been feeling this for a while-why fight it?

 

It’s odd that this small moment brings it on, but he _sees_ her. It’s time to see him now.

 

“Would you… like to get coffee sometime?” she asks. He grins.

 

“Of course. But is it appropriate to go out with my coworker?”

 

“We’ll manage.” She squeezes his hand.

 

The guy that she feels like she would _never_ be into starts to become a guy, who, fine-she’s maybe, kind of, _definitely_ , into.

 

For the foreseeable future, that’s alright with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If Hope doesn't take Scott I'll take him from her, mark my words.


End file.
